Frantic
by TheyCallMeCliche
Summary: Bella and best friend, Edward have been in love with each other for years, when senior year rolls around how do they each plan on facing the other with the truth? Might be extended, later.


BPOV

Does he have to wear _that_ jacket? The one with grey and green pinstripes that contrast expertly with his copper hair, oh, my goodness he looks amazing with it on! Especially with the 'just rolled out of bed' hair look, it's not fair that he can look like that on a daily basis. Oh, did I mention he's my best friend, next door neighbor, and ride to school? Oh, guess not, by the way, I'm Bella, high school senior.

HONK!!!!!

"You ready for this?" he asks me. Yes, as you've assumed, it's the first day of school. And, once again I look like a complete mess while he looks like a Greek god. Oh, the injustice!

"Can we just go and get this over with?" I reply.

"What kind of talk is that? This is OUR YEAR! We're the ones on top. We're finally seniors!" he shouts, as if I'm not sitting right next to him.

"Ugh, I guess I assumed that you were always on top…" I trailed off. Edward and I had a bad habit of sprouting off innuendos at each other. Too bad he always has a comeback for everything I say.

3, 2, 1… "Only for you would I submit to being on bottom, baby."

And if you have not noticed, his comebacks always seem to be better. Argh! Unfair! His 'harmless' flirting can always get to me, but didn't mean a thing to him! Yup, to add to the increasingly large cliché, I am in love with my best friend, Edward Cullen. His sister, Alice, who was also his twin, and I were also really good friends but she rode to school with her boy friend, Jasper, which is why she currently wasn't annoyed with our "flirting". But the problem was that she was currently aware of my feelings towards her brother. And though, she was slightly grossed out because I mean, come on, it is her brother, she was bound and determined to get him to ask me to prom in April. I wasn't planning on going, but at this rate, I did not think that Alice was below tying me up and making me go, because she knew she would have Edward on her side. I think they were in cahoots.

"Finally," I said, in mock annoyance. He could always tell the difference… we had arrived at school.

"I'll see you at lunch!" He yelled at me as I got out of his shiny silver Volvo, his pride and joy.

"Yeah, sure," I said, mumbling to myself.

!#$%^&*()_+

"God, he loves to be his natural flirty and charming self right in the morning when he knows I'm practically defenseless," I said to Alice as I found her at her locker. Alice and Edward were twins, but their personalities could not have been further apart. Edward really didn't care about appearances and enjoyed playing his piano. Alice, however, was a shopping addict. Don't believe if she tells you different. Alice had short spiky jet black hair to Edward's bronze. She was incredibly perceptive to his oblivion, which was the main reason I had confided in her about my feelings.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I got to run. I'm meeting Jasper." Jasper was a quiet, but hot middle ground kind of guy. Everyone knew of him, but he had his close friends. Edward and I were some of those close friends. Alice and Jasper had been dating from about a year and while I was happy for her, I was a tad bit envious.

"Tell him Saturday!" Alice yelled, as she ran down the hall to her and Jasper's usual meeting spot.

Ugh, do not remind me, Saturday was the big welcome back senior's bonfire, technically it was open for the upperclassmen, but only seniors went.

_Hmmm… maybe I can wear a cute bikini and when he sees me he will leave alone whatever bimbo he was currently working on…_

Unfortunately, Edward had a long spiel of girls; he had a new one every week at minimum. Though he did make sure to tell the girls that Alice and I came first, and for that, I loved him even more.

!#$%^&*()_+

EPOV

"When am I going to tell her?" I asked Alice. She seemed to most likely to have any insight to Bella's thoughts.

"Tonight," came the quick and snippy reply from the Huge, Enormous, Ginormous, Internal, Closet Hole, also known as HEGICH (pronounced how it sounds), is what everyone who's been in HEGICH calls it. But it common terms it is called a closet. But, as an addicted shopper, she needs more room than most to house all of her clothes, shoes, etc.

"TONIGHT?!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I CAN'T TELL HER TONIGHT!!!" I yelled back, in a slight panic.

"Why not?"

"… Because…. I just can't…" was the well worded reply I awarded to Alice.

"Come on, it can't be that difficult to tell the girl you've known for 13 years you love… OH! Maybe it is that difficult," but you have to do it soon. It's senior year. COME ON!!!" was her wonderful persuasion.

"Promise me. That before we leave the bonfire tonight that you two will be a couple," she said, "oh, and don't think negatively, I just know you'll be together."

"Fine, I promise I will tell her, but I won't pressure her into anything she's not ready for." I said, and quickly slipped out of her room before she tried to dress me, like she normally attempted to do.

!#$%^&*()_+

_Was the blue bikini necessary? God, she looks gorgeous in anything, but… oh!!! ALICE!!! Alice put her up to this because she knows that I've been in love with her for forever. Bella, when are you going to notice me as something more than your best friend? I would kill to be anything more!_

"Hey! Bells! Over here!!!" I yelled over to her. Hopefully she heard me; I think so because she's heading over here… oh! God! She's coming! WHAT DO I DO?!?!?

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked the group, which consisted of me, her, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Jasper's sister, and Emmett, one of my really good friends, and also Rosalie's boyfriend.

"When did you get boobs?!" exclaimed Emmett as Rosalie smacked the back of his head, which was a daily (at least) occurance. Everyone was used to his inconsequential comments.

"Chill Emmett, they've always been there just never had a reason to wear a bikini before now," Bella replied with annoyance.

"And you do now?" Alice, who stopped sucking face with Jasper, piped up.

"Uhhh… it's still summer, there's a beach, and a fire, do I need a better reason?" she snapped back with amusement, "you're also wearing one, so what's the big deal?"

"Hey! I'm not the one questioning you wearing it, in fact, I think blue is rather your color…" which started her thinking on Bella being her Barbie again.

_Oh my god. How have I not noticed before? Blue is totally Bella's color. She always is amazing, but it looks perfectly with her brown hair and chocolate eyes._

Together, we sat and talked about everything we could think of, which was mainly stupid stuff.

After a couple of hours, I asked Bella to go for a walk along the beach with me. She seemed rather confused but accepted. I thank god everyday that I had gotten to know her enough that she trusted me no matter what.

"What's up? You seem nervous," she commented as we were walking, each of us lost in our thoughts.

"I really don't know how to say this. This could ruin everything, and when I say everything, I mean _everything._" I said in a quiet voice.

"I don't know what you are trying to say, but whatever it is, just spit it out. You're scaring me."

"Please don't hate me after this. Promise me you will hear me out? Promise?" I said in a serious voice.

"Pinky promise," she said with a smile.

"Here goes… I love you. I have for a long time, like, years. I don't exactly remember when it first happened but I realized when we were about 16, I called you after I found out my grandmother had just died. And even though you didn't have your truck you found a way to get to my house and calm me down because you knew no one else would be able to do it. I love you. I love everything about you: your smile, laugh, the way your hair always smells like straw-"

**No one's POV**

She kissed him. In the middle of his rant of everything he loved about her, she built up the courage she's been trying to find since she was 14 and went and kissed him. And he responded, after a couple of seconds to realize she was kissing him instead of slapping him.

She pulled away after about a minute.

"I love you, too," she breathed out.

He looked down at her with the happiest smile imaginable on his gorgeous face.

They spent quite awhile acquainting each other physically because they both knew each other inside and out because of their 13 years of friendship. They both knew this is something that would last. Hopefully forever.

**A/N: This is basically my first fanfiction. The other two I've written I've had on my computer for quite awhile. Especially "Fx of a Cheating Boyfriend", on that one I changed the names because it fit Edward and Bella better than my original characters. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Please review. **


End file.
